Dans les ténèbres
by Arsinoai
Summary: UA/Mary-Lynnette en visite chez sa tante en Californie se fait attaquer par un vampire inconnu. Ce fut à son réveil, transformée en vampire elle fit connaissance avec Ash. Ce dernier dit avoir tuer son agresseur et être responsable de sa transformation.
1. Prologue

**Bonjours à tous et me voilà, encore une fois avec une autre fanfic sur Night World, qui se passe dans un univers alternatif. J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira. Et n'oubliez pas toutes critiques sont à prendre, bonne ou mauvaise, et désolée mais j'ai du supprimer une première fois cette histoire en raison d'un problème technique, donc je l'a republi en espérant que cette fois elle pourra être lu.**

Mary-Lynnette soupira, en visite chez sa tante, elle avait réussis à se perdre en plein San Francisco. Il commençait à faire nuit et les nuages recouvraient le ciel, empêchant la jeune de distinguait ne serait-ce qu'une étoile. Mary-Lynette était ce qu'on appelle une fille de la campagne, elle aimait le calme, entendre le chant des oiseaux et le doux murmure du bruissement des feuilles d'arbres provoqué par le vent. Et surtout, elle n'aimait pas rester en ville trop longtemps, sa tante Clarisse avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne voulant lui parler d'un héritage laissé par sa mère. San Francisco pouvait-être une jolie ville à visiter, mais de là à y habiter, il ne fallait pas exagérer, le bruit des voitures, la pollution, les gratte-ciel sans fin et le manque de nature énervait profondément Mary-Lynette. La jeune fille s'arrêta afin de pouvoir repérer où est-ce qu'elle pourrait trouver une boutique vendant des cartes. Alors que son regard se perdit au loin, il fut soudainement attiré par le symbole qui ornait le bâtiment d'en face : un Iris noir. La jeune fille haussa des épaules, sans doute encore un de ses innombrables clubs privé qui se trouvaient à San Francisco.

* * *

La fête ne faisait que commençait et Ash s'ennuyait déjà, il avait deux objectifs en tête l'un était de rompre avec Hortence, une très jolie lamie et l'autre était de draguer Nettle une autre lamie tout aussi jolie. Ash aimait tous ce qui était beau en apparence, lui-même étaiit incroyablement beau avec ses cheveux blond cendrés et ses cheveux changeant de couleur.. Ces lamies avaient un jolie minois et une poitrine acceptable ce qui était largement suffisant pour combler Ash de bonheur, durant quelques jours car il ne gardait jamais ses « camarades de lit » bien longtemps. Il ne recherchait pas relation sérieuse, il voulait simplement s'amuser et chasser parfois des humaines pour leurs sang. Le jeune vampire fut interrompu dans ces pensées par la voix de Nettle

« Jolie soirée », dit-elle

« Elle l'est uniquement par ta présence », répondit Ash

La jeune lamie haussa les épaules, l'air faussement indifférent. Ash l'examina de plus prés. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blond tombant librement sur ses épaules dénudées, ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude.

« Ce n'est pas cette très chère Hortence qui est censée illuminer ta soirée ? » demanda Nettle en glissant son regard sur une jeune lamie aux cheveux roux.

« Et bien je viens de m'apercevoir que tu l'illumines encore plus », répondit Ash

La jeune lamie lui donna son sourire le plus éblouissant et approcha sa bouche vers l'oreille d'Ash.

« Si tu veux, je peux encore plus illuminer ta soirée dans ta chambre », souffla Nettle tout en lui adressant un sourire coquin.

Pour appuyer ses paroles la jeune lamie glissa sa main vers la braguette d'Ash. Le jeune homme lui sourit, Nettle ne le savait pas mais ce genre gestes ne lui faisait pas grand-chose. D'autant plus qu'il avait pensé qu'elle serait une proie difficile à mettre dans son lit, mais apparemment il s'était trompé, il s'était beaucoup amusé à chasser Hortence qui était une jeune lamie encore innocente à l'époque où il l'avait rencontré. Elle avait été une proie très difficile à approcher mais il avait surmonté cette difficulté. Nettle et lui ne serait que l'affaire d'une nuit et tant mieux, elle ne semblait pas vouloir quelque chose de sérieux non plus. Il n'aurait pas à subir ses pleurs et ses cris de colère. Il se laissa entrainer par Nettle en direction des chambres sous le regard blessé de Hortence.

* * *

De toute évidence Mary-Lynette n'avait pas un bon sens de l'orientation, cela faisait trois heure qu'elle était coincée dans ce quartier et la batterie de son portable était morte, heureusement elle avait une carte téléphonique, mais l'ennui était qu'elle ne savait pas où trouver une cabine. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle croisa un passant, c'était un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'année, l'air jovial et les cheveux gris, qui passa vers elle. Mary-Lynnette prit une inspiration et commença à parler.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, vous ne sauriez pas où je peux trouver une cabine téléphonique ? », demanda la jeune fille

Le vieil sursauta ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on lui adresse la parole et regarda la jeune fille d'un air apeuré :

« Mademoiselle…vo..vous ne devriez pas trainer par ici à des heures pareil, il se passe beaucoup trop de choses étranges dans ce quartier », lui répondit mystérieusement le vieil homme.

Les yeux bleus de Mary-Lynnette brillèrent de curiosité.

« Quels genres de choses ? », demanda la jeune fille

« Le genre de chose dont vous ne voudriez pas connaître l'existence, fillette ! »

Mary-Lynnette observa le vieil homme, il avait l'air tellement sérieux et apeuré.

« Ecoutez-moi bien jeune fille, il y a une cabine téléphonique près d'un bâtiment portant le signe d'un Iris noir, il se trouve en haut de la rue, derrière ce bâtiment vous trouverez une cabine. Mais surtout ne vous approchez jamais de cet immeuble, ne rentrez surtout pas dedans », le vieil secoua la jeune fille par les épaules « Vous comprenez ce que je vous dis ? Et si vous entendez le moindre bruit près de vous, ne perdez pas votre temps, fuyez, et un conseil à l'avenir ne vous approchez jamais d'un bâtiment décoré d'un Iris noir », le vieil homme relâcha Mary-Lynnette et poursuivit son chemin. Mary-Lynnette ne savait pas où il voulait en venir, mais elle n'était pas stupide, elle suivrait les conseils du vieil homme, ce bâtiment l'avait elle-même effrayé, elle y avait sentie comme une attraction, comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui l'appelait.

* * *

Ash regarda la forme endormie à ses côté, tout cet étalage de chair nu lui donnait soif, il fallait qu'il aille se nourrir. Il avait passé une soirée si agréable avec Nettle que cela avait éveillé son appétit pour la chasse. Il s'habilla à la hâte et sortit du bâtiment bien gardé du Night World pour observer s'il n'y avait pas une humaine comestible dans le coin. Et ce fut-là qui l'a vit. Une humaine, avec des cheveux brun ondulant dans le vent et des yeux tellement bleu que n'importe quel homme se perdrait dedans. Elle marchait avec prudence en direction d'une cabine téléphonique tout en jetant des regards effrayés autour d'elle, sans doute trouvait-elle l'atmosphère de ces lieux pesante ou hostile. Ash sourit à lui-même, il avait trouvé son casse-croûte du soir. Sa soif de sang était devenu tellement douloureuse, qu'il poussa un grognement et bondit en direction de sa proie.

* * *

Mary-Lynnette était arrivée devant la cabine et fouillait dans son sac pour retrouver sa carte, il y avait quelque chose de glauque qui régnait dans ses lieux et son instincts lui criait de faire demi-tour. Mary-Lynnette tenta de calmer sa peur, mais c'est alors qu'elle entendit un grognement. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réagir que quelqu'un l'a saisi, derrière elle par les épaules et lui perça les veines de son cou. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, elle avait l'impression d'être avalé par un trou noir, quelqu'un était en train de pompé sa hors d'elle. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'émerveiller par ce qu'elle voyait, toutes couleurs du spectre allant du rouge à l'or, du jade à l'émeraude, du bleu au violet profond. Une forêt d'épines où s'entremêlaient des couleurs chatoyantes et changeantes, bien qu'il y ait du noir parmi ces couleurs fantastiques.

Ash regarda la jeune fille inanimée au sol, il lui avait tout pris et il le regrettait profondément, il n'avait jamais cru au concept des âmes sœurs, il en avait toujours ris. Et voilà qu'il venait de tuer son âme sœur avant même de l'a connaître. C'est alors que ces sens de vampire lui avertirent de la présence d'un autre membre de sa race. Ash se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait et il vit Hortence le fixant d'un air effrayé et dégoûté. Il tenta de prendre la parole mais la jeune lamie s'enfuie en poussant un cri apeuré. Le regard d'Ash se posa à nouveau sur la jeune fille qu'il venait de tuer. Il ne devrait pas éprouver ce sentiment de culpabilité et surtout ce sentiment de vide, comme si en tuant cette fille il avait tué une part de lui-même. Il ne l'a laisserait pas mourir, sa décision était prise, tant pis pour les conséquences, Ash se mordit le poignet et fit coulait son sang dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Il lui apprendrait comment vivre, oui il lui apprendrait tout et il l'a protégerait du Night World, car si jamais elle venait à mourir ce serait comme s'il ne pourrait plus jamais être heureux. Il observa calmement la jeune fille, il savait qu'elle vivrait même si ce n'était pas en tant qu'humaine.

* * *

**Alors, je continus ou pas ? Je me remets souvent en question surtout sur cette idée de fic, mais l'inspiration m'est vite venue et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'écrire. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez, merci de laisser vos commentaires, j'ai tendance à douter de moi si je n'en reçois pas et donc je me décourage très vite. Etant donné que j'ai une autre fiction en cour, le prochain chapitre mettra peut-être du temps à arriver mais il est en cour d'écriture et d'ailleurs il se nommera **_**L'éveil. **_**Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires, à bientôt.**


	2. L'éveil

**Et voici le chapitre 2, je suis vraiment très inspirée pour cette fic, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragés. Et si vous avez des questions ou des critiques à faire n'hésitez pas. Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

Lorsque Mary-Lynnette se réveille, la première chose qu'elle vit, fut un jeune homme assis sur une chaise, à côté du lit où elle avait manifestement dormis, et qui l'observait d'un air paresseux. Il avait des cheveux blond cendrés et ressemblait à un félin à l'allure placide. Mince et élégant les jambes tendues devant lui, il affichait un sourire charmeur. Mary-Lynnette lui trouva un air idiot, la beauté ne l'avait jamais impressionné, ce n'était pas l'une des qualités qu'elle recherchait chez un garçon. Elle examina les lieux où elle se trouvait, les souvenirs terrifiants de la nuit dernière lui revenaient peu à peu, et elle se demandait l'implication qu'avait ce garçon dans les évènements passés.

« Où suis-je ? », demanda Mary-Lynnette d'un ton sec.

Le garçon lui répondit toujours avec son sourire.

« Tu es chez moi »

La jeune fille ne trouva rien d'autre à dire, elle se trouvait dans un petit studio dont la fenêtre donnait sur le parking, le parking où elle s'était fait agresser. Elle regarda à nouveau le garçon et se surprit à admirer les différentes nuances blondes de ses cheveux, c'était juste fascinant. Elle se traita d'idiote d'être fasciné par quelque chose d'aussi banal que les cheveux d'un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. D'ailleurs elle était tout aussi fascinée par ses yeux, dont les couleurs changeaient régulièrement, elle remarqua d'ailleurs que ces pupilles étaient dilatés, comme celles d'un chat.

« Je me sens bizarre, tout à l'air…. Différent », Mary-Lynnette ne termina pas sa phrase et sursauta en entendant le bruit d'une radio. Elle repéra la provenance de ce bruit et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du bruit d'une autoradio de voiture qui se trouvait sur le parking. C'est alors que la panique monta en elle, elle n'était pas censé pouvoir entendre cette radio fonctionnait, pourtant c'était le cas, comme elle pouvait entendre faible du vent accompagné du chant des oiseaux et du bourdonnement de quelques insectes volant.

« Qu'est-ce qui passe ? », hurla Mary-Lynnette, « J'entends tous ses bruits… Ce n'est pas normale… », la jeune fille mit sa tête entre ses main et se recroquevilla sur le lit. Le garçon s'approcha d'elle, voulant l'a rassuré.

« Concentre toi sur ma voix et le bruit cessera, il faut que tu arrives à faire abstraction de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de cet appartement », lui dit-il

La jeune fille obéit, cela marcha… un peu, elle entendait toujours des bruits de fond qui lui paressaient désagréable. Elle regarda d'un air curieux le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« Je m'appelle Ash Redfern », se présenta-t-il, en lui tendant la main.

La jeune fille l'a pris pour l'a serré et c'est là que quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais avait le sentiment de le connaître et l'impression qu'on lui avait touché l'épine dorsale avec du fil électrique. C'était des sensations désagréable mais loin d'être douloureuse dans l'ensemble, elle ne voyait plus rien à part ses yeux, ses yeux étrange qui changeaient de couleur comme une étoile aperçue à travers une épaisse atmosphère, violet, puis doré, puis bleue.

Lorsque Mary-Lynnette sortit de sa torpeur, elle réagit comme si Ash lui avait donné une mangouste à la place d'une poignée de main. Ce dernier avait l'air bouleversé mais bizarrement il n'avait pas l'air étonné ou surpris.

« Il faut que tu me dises tout ce qui se passe, je suis complètement perdue… », Déclara Mary-Lynnette.

Ash s'assit à nouveau sur la chaise, les mains croisaient sur son ventre et les jambes étalées devant lui.

« Si tu me disais ton prenom, déjà… »

« Je m'appelle Mary-Lynnette et je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! », elle avait presque criait et commençait à paniquer, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait accorder sa confiance à Ash et elle était frustré e de ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière et surtout comme est-ce qu'ell e avait atterrit ici.

« Eh bien, tu dois te demander pourquoi tes sens sont si développés, et bien disons que tu n'es plus vraiment humaine… »

« C'est du foutage de gueule, je suis parfaitement humaine, si ce n'étais pas le cas que voudrais-tu que je sois ? Un extra-terrestre ? », Répliqua sarcastiquement la jeune fille.

« Ou peut-être un vampire… », Suggéra innocemment Ash.

Mary-Lynnette était en colère. En colère pour plusieurs raisons et notamment le calme qui émanait de Ash, elle pourrait même jurer de voir une lueur amusée dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le mettre à terre et de le secouer brutalement.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé que tout un univers pouvait exister et évoluer dans votre monde, sans qu'aucun humains en soit conscient ? »

L'idée d'Ash était intéressante, La jeune fille aimait tout ce qui touchait à l'astronomie, mais elle était pourtant bien trop réaliste pour croire l'affirmation d'Ash.

« Non, je ne crois qu'en la science, la physique et l'astronomie »

« Dans ce cas prépare-toi à être bouleversée… », Lui répondit Ash, il se leva et l'a fixa d'un air impatient, « Ecoute j'en ai marre de tourner autour du pot, tu es un vampire, je suis une lamie et les loup-garou, les sorcières et les autres créatures surnaturelles existent »

Ash savait qu'il a été brutal et surtout qu'elle allait avoir du mal à assimiler ça, après tout lui-même avait du mal à assimiler le fait qu'elle soit son âme sœur, alors quelque part il comprenait ce que traversait cette jeune fille, croire en quelque chose dont on avait toujours nié l'existence pouvait être bouleversant.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? Alors bois le verre qui se trouve sur la table de nuit », lui ordonna Ash

Mary-Lynnette se tourna vers la table de nuit en question et prit le verre dans sa main, le contenu de celui-ci était rouge sang. La jeune fille renifla l'odeur du verre pour s'assurer que le liquide était comestible dés fois que ce taré croit réellement aux vampires et lui ai mis du sang. Elle fut soulagée de sentir une odeur appétissante et sucré qui lui faisait pensait à quelque chose de fruité. Elle l'avala d'un trait et fut surprise d'en vouloir encore, chaque fibres de son être en réclamait à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était », demanda-t-elle à Ash

« Du sang », lui répondit ce dernier d'un air tranquille comme si c'était une banalité.

« Tu es complètement cinglé ! » Mary-Lynnette bondit du lit et entreprit de chercher ce précieux liquide dans tout l'appartement, elle savait qu'elle avait l'air folle, mais elle voulait cette boisson et rien ne l'empêcherais de l'obtenir.

« Non je ne suis pas cinglée et tu es bien un vampire, sinon pour quoi t'acharnait à chercher la boisson que je t'ai donné qui était du sang »

Mary-Lynnette ne répondit rien à Ash et se contenta de le fusiller du regard avant de reprendre ses recherches, il lui fallait absolument cette boisson. Ash se contentait de l'observait avec un air malicieux.

« Tu sais Mary-Lynnette, je ne crois pas que tu trouveras mes réserves de sang sous mon lit », déclara Ash d'un air amusé.

Mary-Lynnette se redressa tenant dans sa main un soutien-gorge, sans doute appartenant à une de ses conquête, songea la jeune fille. Bizarrement, elle ressentit une émotion étrange à cette pensée, mais ne sut pas définir à quoi elle correspondait. La jeune fille se dit qu'elle n'était pas dans un état normal et qu'il fallait qu'elle aille se faire soigner. Lâchant le soutien-gorge, elle se redressa pour se trouver directement devant un miroir. Ce fut le choc, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de son reflet, son apparence avait quelque peu changé. Elle avait un teint beaucoup plus pâle que d'ordinaire et des yeux assombris mais qui avait l'air de briller. Ses cheveux lui paraissaient encore plus noirs que d'habitude, elle paraissait… dangereuse.

« Peut-être que tu as raison… », Murmura la jeune fille d'une voix tellement basse que si Ash avait été humain il ne l'aurait pas entendu.

En état de choc et oubliant pour un temps sa soif, elle se rassit sur le lit tremblant de tous son corp. Ash se plaça en face d'elle et prit la parole.

« Tu es bien un vampire et il va falloir que je t'explique certaines choses… »

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? Comment suis-je devenu…un vampire ?, coupa Mary-Lynnette  
Ash ferma les yeux un instant, il avait espéré qu'elle ne lui demanderait pas, il avait tout fait pour éviter le sujet. Bien sûr il avait préparé son mensonge et il ne comprenait pas ce désir de vouloir paraître quelqu'un de bien à ses yeux. Et ça l'énervait, pourquoi devait-il se souciait de ce qu'elle pensait de lui ? Ce n'étais qu'une vermine, elle lui était inferieur et il était secrètement content d'avoir pu l'a transformé. Il ne sait pas comment il aurait réagi si elle avait été encore humaine.

« C'est moi qui tes transformé en vampire », lui répondit Ash, « Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu serais morte »

« Pourquoi ? Qui m'a agressé ? Je me souviens avoir sentit quelqu'un me mordre le lou et … »

« Je l'ai tué… J'ai tué ton agresseur »

« Pourquoi ? C'était un vampire ? »

« Oui »

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir tué ? »

« Il a enfreint des lois. D'ailleurs à ce propos il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion »

La jeune fille le regarda attendant qu'il continu, Ash était soulagé, il avait réussis à changer de sujet… mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

Hortence en avait fait des cauchemars, la vision de Ash tuant cette humaine lui revenait sans cesse, elle n'avait jamais pensé que Ash puisse être si monstrueux. Elle-même était une lamie, mais elle n'avait jamais considéré les humains avec mépris, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de les attaquer. Hortence sécha les larmes de ses yeux, lorsqu'une voix narquoise retentit.

« Eh, bien, on dirait que Ash s'est lassé de toi… », lui dit Nettle, « Lui et moi on apassé la nuit ensemble et c'était vraiment bon. »

« Il semble s'être lassé de toi, aussi » rétorqua Hortence

« Oh, contrairement à toi je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, ce genre de sentiments sont fait pour les faibles lamies comme toi. Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai un mariage à préparer... »

« Toi, tu vas te marier ? » Hortence en resta ébahis.

« Oui, cette soirée avec Ash était pour fêter mes derniers jours de liberté, heureusement qu'on a utilisé des préservatifs d'ailleurs, les vermines peuvent avoir de bonnes idées parfois… »

Hortence ne releva pas cette insulte faite aux humains.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te marier ? Que tu étais indépendante ? »

« Contrairement à toi, je viens d'une grande famille et je me dois de perpétrer une descendance. Ce mariage a été décidé il y a longtemps, je ne peux le refuser, c'est mon devoir en tant que femme lamie, future épouse et future mère. Je le fais pour l'honneur de la famille. Ce n'est pas une chose que tu as dû apprendre, ta famille est tellement basse que même un stupide loup-garou ne voudrait pas de toi comme épouse. »

Ce fut sur ces paroles que Nettle laissa seule Hortence. Oui la jeune fille savait que sa famille était mal vu par le conseil, en raison de leurs sympathies pour les humains. Elle se souvient aussi du regard triste que lui ont lancé ses parents lorsqu'elle leurs avait annoncé qu'elle était amoureuse de Ash, ces derniers n'avaient rien dit, mais ils savaient sans doute comment allait être traité leurs fille. Et puis il y avait l'image de cette humaine qui lui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, cette image qui avait effacé tous ses sentiments pour Ash lorsqu'elle l'avait vu tuer cette jeune humaine. Hortence ne savait pas qui était cette jeune fille, mais elle ne méritait pas une telle mort. Elle avait sans doute des parents qui avaient le droit de savoir ce qui était arrivé à leur fille. Hortence allait faire en sorte que son corps soit trouvé par les autorités humaines, elle avait le droit d'avoir une cérémonie d'enterrement décente et même si sa mort causerait beaucoup de chagrin à ses proches, ils n'auraient pas de faux espoir. Oui, elle allait demander à Ash l'endroit où il avait caché le corps de cette humaine, il pouvait bien le faire, après tout elle se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il penserait de son étrange requête.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Nettle ne sera plus présente dans l'histoire, je l'ai juste introduite pour vous donner mon point de vue sur les traditions de ce monde. Hortence n'aura pas forcément un mauvais rôle, son mode de pensée peut paraître étrange mais elle n'a jamais vu personne se faire tuer et elle se sent coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire. J'espère avoir vos avis, ça me donne vraiment confiance en moi, donc n'hésitez pas !**


	3. Mauvais départ

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, plus court que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps lorsqu'Ash passa la porte de l'hôpital humain. Il avait pris la décision de garder Mary-Lynnette avec lui et d'en subir les conséquences si cela se savait. En l'a transformant en vampire, il avait déjà violé une des lois du Night World. Il se réconforta en se disant qu'au moins il n'avait jamais parlé du Night World à la jeune fille lorsqu'elle était humaine. Bien que Ash ne le laissait pas transparaître, il était terriblement inquiet et pas parce qu'il avait violé une loi du Night World en transformant Mary-Lynnette sans autorisation, il était inquiet de la réaction de Mary-Lynnette si cette dernière venait à découvrir la vérité sur son agression. Il avait d'ailleurs plusieurs choses à régler concernant cet évènement, notamment le cas de Hortence qui malheureusement était un témoin bien trop gênant.

* * *

Mary-Lynnette était en état de choc, actuellement elle ne savait pas si elle était devenu complètement dérangée mais le fait est que tout avait changé. Elle était un vampire, si on lui avait dit un jour que ces créatures existaient, elle aurait rigolé au nez de la personne ayant déclaré une telle chose. Elle était inquiète, elle devait rentrer à Briar Creek dans deux semaines et elle se demandait si sa condition de vampire ne serait pas un obstacle qui l'empêcherait de revoir sa famille. C'était quelque chose qui l'angoissait beaucoup et elle avait essayé d'en discuter avec Ash mais celui-ci avait détourné le sujet ou répondu très vaguement à ces questions. Mary-Lynnette se méfiait beaucoup du jeune homme et pour plusieurs raisons : c'était un vampire coureur de jupon et un très bon menteur, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression qu'il lui mentait sur beaucoup de sujets. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas le choix, dans sa condition actuelle, Ash était la seule personne ou plutôt le seul vampire capable de l'aider.

* * *

« Ecoute Hortence tout ce que je veux c'est que tu l'a ferme au sujet de ce que tu as vu »

La jeune lamie regarda Ash d'un air sérieux, il avait juste tué une humaine dans le coin d'une rue, ce n'était pas un tel fait qui allait nuire sa réputation dans le Night World, au contraire c'était toujours bien vu.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes une telle chose, je pense que tout le monde se fiche pas mal de ce que tu as pu faire à une jeune humaine, tu as fait pire non ? »

Ash soupira, et observa son ancienne conquête, ses cheveux roux légèrement ondulé paraissait terne et moins éclatant que d'habitude, son visage doux avait quelque chose de triste, tout comme l'éclat vert de ses yeux. A nouveau il allait devoir lui mentir. Ash se rapprocha d'Hortence, et lui prit son visage entre ses mains et l'a regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal, mais c'est mieux ainsi… je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fidèle et je ne t'apporterais rien d'autre que de la souffrance, je suis désolée, tu mérites mieux. Je préfère que tu gardes le silence sur ce que tu as vu, j'ai promis à mes parents de me faire plus discret dans le monde des vermines. Et je suis désolée que tu ais assisté à tout ça. »

Lentement la main d'Ash caressa doucement le cou d'Hortence. La jeune lamie ferma les yeux, ce contact lui avait tellement manqué. Après sa rupture avec Ash, elle avait rêvé des centaines de fois, les mains du jeune homme parcourant son corps entier et ses baisers sauvage. Elle se rapprocha de Ash et posa sa tête sur son torse et respira son odeur. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras, elle avait complètement oublié le fait qu'elle l'avais vu tué une humaine, le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait. L'autre main de Ash glissa sous son t-shirt et caressa sa poitrine, l'a taquinant. N'en pouvant plus Hortence écrasa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Celui-ci souriait content de sa victoire. Il l'a repoussa un peu et prit la parole.

« Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles faire ça, Hortence », murmura Ash

« Si je le veux », la jeune lamie poussa Ash sur son lit et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

« Ça ne changera rien », répondit Ash

« Alors on n'a qu'à considérer ça comme un adieux »

La jeune fille recouvrait de baiser le torse du jeune homme. Il se surprit à grimacer, d'habitude il aimait les préliminaires mais là il se sentait étrangement mal, il n'aimait pas le contact de sa peau avec celle d'Hortence, elle lui paraissait étrangère comme une intrus. Mais il fallait qu'il agisse comme ça, Hortence ne devait avoir aucun doute sur lui. Ces dernières pensées furent qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit Mary-Lynnette à la place d'Hortence

* * *

Cela faisait des heures que Mary-Lynnette attendait Ash, elle se demandait si finalement il n'avait pas changé d'avis et ne voulait plus l'aider. Elle avait décidé pour passer le temps de fouiller un peu l'appartement d'Ash. Le jeune homme ne possédait aucunes photos de famille, ou même d'amis. Il n'y avait rien le concernant, du moins rien de personnel. Elle s'approcha d'une mini bibliothèque et s'aperçut avec stupeur des livres qu'elle contenait, un en particulier attira son attention, Orgueil et préjugé, de Jane Austen, qui avait toujours été son préféré. Elle prit le livre entre ses mains et le feuilleta un peu avant de le remettre à sa place. Elle regarda les autres livres qui étaient des grands classiques : Les Hauts de Hurlevent, Jane Eyre et même Guerre et Paix ainsi que pas mal de livres de Shakespeare. C'était la découverte qui choqua le plus Mary-Lynnette, Ash n'avait pas l'air d'une personne suffisamment cultivé pour lire de tels classiques. Mary-Lynnette décida que pour s'occuper elle allait regarder la télévision en attendant le retour d'Ash, mais ce fut avec effroi qu'elle vit son visage apparaître à l'écran, avec une journaliste parlant d'elle.

« _Mary-Lynnette Carter, en vacance chez sa tante a disparu depuis plus de 48 heure, âgée de 17 ans, les cheveux brun et les yeux bleu, elle mesure environ 1m60. Cette jeune fille aurait été aperçu dans un quartier très peu fréquenté… sa tante et ses parents lancent un appel désespéré…à ce jour aucun corps n'a été retrouvé… »_

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille, elle voulait tellement rassurer sa famille, leurs dire qu'elle était toujours vivante, mais ce serait les mettre en danger. Elle se sentait impuissante, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était attendre le retour d'Ash. Elle se sentait mal aussi, elle avait l'impression d'être trahis ou de se trahir elle-même, elle sentait quelque chose de bizarre, et toutes ses sensations ne firent que s'ajouter à son mal être. Et puis elle avait du mal à respirer, elle avait faim ou soif. .. Mary-Lynnette bondit du canapé et se précipita vers la sortie de l'appartement, sans se soucier qu'elle était recherché et que son portrait avait été affiché dans toute la Californie.

* * *

Deux hommes dans le bar, discutait calmement mais avec des airs de conspirateurs. Le premier était vêtu tout en noir, ses cheveux l'était également et ses yeux était d'un gris métallique, et qui d'un simple regard disait à que point il était quelqu'un de dangereux. Le deuxième, plus petit et plus rondouillet était tout son inverse, un air sympathique inscrit sur le visage, il parlait d'une voix joyeuse à son compagnon de table.

« .. Meli me l'a assuré, une lamie de la lignée de Hunter Redfern se trouve ici, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de l'attraper... »

« De quel Redfern s'agit-il ? »

« De Ash Redfern »

L'homme habillait de noir sourit sombrement, il connaissait la réputation de ce vampire, de toute sa carrière de chasseur de vampire, Ash Redfern serait son plus beau trophée et bien entendu il aurait le droit à une mise à mort exemplaire.

* * *

**Bon j'espère ne pas avoir trop été sadique pour ce chapitre, et j'espère avoir une petite review si ce n'est pas trop demander, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis, surtout sur ce chapitre.**

**A bientôt !**


	4. Note

Note

Je suis désolée de vous annoncer que je terminerais pas cette histoire, je n'ai vraiment plus d'inspiration. Cependant je sais à quel point ça peut être frustrant de voir une fanfic qu'on suit s'arrêter donc je peux autoriser un autre auteur à reprendre la suite.

Attention, si un auteur est d'accord pour reprendre la suite de cette histoire, il devra tout d'abord **m'envoyer un MP**et ensuite préciser la **provenance de l'histoire.**

Sinon ce n'est pas grave, mais je tenais juste à vous prévenir.


End file.
